


On the Motor-Coach

by lirin



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: A quiet reunion.





	On the Motor-Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



Prince pushed his way through the sea of puppies and joined Perdita on the back seat of the motor-coach. “I’ve missed you,” he said.

“Me too,” she replied. “I’m glad you came back in time. Another day, and you might never have met our puppies at all, and—and there’s too many puppies here for me to wash them all. I’ll need help.”

Prince couldn’t stand to see his wife so sad. “You have nothing to worry about anymore,” he said. “I’ll wash as many puppies as you wish.” He started licking her muzzle, to show her he meant it.


End file.
